


Warm

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, no pronouns specified, prompt, so sweet you'll need fillings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “You’re so warm!”Character: Charlie WeasleyWarning: N/A





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original post on tumblr and my artwork gif of Charlie: https://imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com/post/185128997077/prompt-youre-so-warm-character-charlie  
> Artblog: https://artisticwarnug.tumblr.com/post/181646735002/the-swoon-worthy-charlie-weasley-1010-would-stare

Romania got pretty cold in January, even on a Dragon reservation. A solid 3 degrees Celsius and  while warming charms were useful they were absolutely not as welcoming or as desirable and cuddling up to a big, broad shouldered, ginger haired dragon keeper. So maybe Charlie and you, both purposefully pretended to forget that warming charms existed.

“You’re so warm!” You snuggled into his shoulder. Merlin, his shoulders were broad. Charlie also ran hot like a furnace. You sometimes wondered if he wasn’t part dragon himself, given the fact he never seemed to get cold. 

Charlie was a specimen of a man. Slightly taller than average height, with big strong shoulders, a square jaw and soft smile that could make you weak…if it wasn’t always directed a dragons. He was covered with freckles,s o much so that from afar he looked more tan than he actual was, he kept his red hair long, but usually pulled back in a small ponytail and he was perpetually smiling. 

He doesn’t say a word in response to your comment, simply wraps his arms tighter around you and pulls you closer. That smile is there, you can just about see if you crane your neck. 

You poke the corner of his mouth, “I love that smile.” I makes he smile deeper, his ears flushing red, followed by his cheeks. 

“I love  _your_ smile” Your own becomes bashful in response and you bury your face into his shoulder.

You’re not entirely where you and Charlie stand, just that the two of you are slowly creeping further away from friendship and closer to something much more romantic. You don’t mind that its a slow process though, it gives you more time to get to know him, to spend evenings like this curled up together watching the stars outside. The skies are so clear over the reserve. 

 

 


End file.
